The two respective conventional pawls 60, 70 for the dual-direction wrench and one-direction wrench are disclosed in FIGS. 15 and 16, and each of the pawls 60, 70 generally comprises engaging teeth 71/71 formed on the first side thereof and the tips of the engaging teeth 61/71 are located along a curve 612/712. A central line 611/711 extends through the center of the curve 612/712. A recess 62/72 is defined in the second side of the pawl 60/70. The central line 611 extends through the center of the recess 62. The recess 62/72 accommodates a switch member so as to control the pivotal movement of the pawl 60. The recess 72 of the pawl 70 is located off from the central line 711 so as to drive the pawl in only one direction. The pawl 60/70 cannot be used for both of the dual-direction wrench and one-direction ratchet wrench.
The present invention intends to provide a pawl which can be used for both of the dual-direction wrench and one-direction ratchet wrench.